Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Around the World with The Lorax Part 1. One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna had been reading Snoopy's novel about the World War 1 Flying Ace. Princess Yuna: Wow, Snoopy must've done a pretty good job writing this book. Eliza: He sure did, Yuna. Just then, Gallus came to see Yuna and her friends. Gallus: Come on, Every Creature, it's time you all get back to class. Princess Flurry Heart: Yes, Professor Gallus. At the School of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle introduce some new students. Twilight Sparkle: I would like you all to give a pleasent welcome to our new students, Charlie and Sally Brown, Lucy, Linus and Rerun van Pelt, Franklin Armstrong, Schroeder, Emma, "Pig-Pen", Frieda, Eudora, Patty, Violet Gray, Betty, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie. Charlie Brown: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature. Princess Yuna: Hi, Charlie, welcome to our school. Lucy van Pelt: Wow, look at this place. This isn't any school I've been too, it's just too anticlimactic. Then, Snoopy came with his siblings, Fifi, and Woodstock to try out as he licked Lucy. Lucy van Pelt: Ugh! I've got dog germs! I'm poisoned! Princess Twila: (laughs) Princess Flurry Heart: (laughs) Princess Yuna: Nice one, Snoopy. Snoopy and Woodstock: (laughs) But then, Sunset has to break up the fun. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Everyone! There'll be more fun soon, but first, it's time for our fieldtrip to visit the Once-Ler at the Truffula Forest. Daffodil: Right. Sunset Shimmer: It’s time to get on the Mighty Bus. And so, Yuna and her friends got onboard the bus and make ready for Seussville. Later, they arrived to see the the Once-Ler, the Lorax, and their friends at the Truffula Forest. The Lorax: Greetings, I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees. Welcome to the Truffula Forest. Nyx: Wow! Princess Yuna: Are those Truffula Trees? The Once-Ler: That's right, I sure hope you enjoy your visit. Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl: Thanks. Then, the Lorax, the Grinch, his dog, Max, and reindeer, Fred, and his family got acquanted with them. The Lorax: Boy, we are amazed to meet you all. Princess Yuna: Us too. The Grinch: Lucky for you, we have each other's company. What could possibly go wrong? Later, Yuna, Snoopy, his siblings, and Woodstock climbed on one Truffula Tree. Princess Yuna: Wow, look at this perfect view. The Lorax: (climbing next to Yuna) I’m impressed with the way you love seeing my forest, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, (eating a truffula fruit) I've been reading a lot about Seussville as well as your forest. The Lorax: Let me guess, reading Dr. Seuss’ books? Princess Yuna: Yes. Then, the two Barbaloots, Lou and Pipsqueak joined them. Princess Yuna: Hey, Lou, Pipsqueak. Meanwhile, Yzma and Abacus Cinch make ready to cut down the Truffula Forest. Yzma: We're ready to cut down those trees, Cinch. Abacus Cinch: Once we chop down every last tree, we get soft and silk, and smells like butterfly milk. And then, the new EEA School will be perfect for Svengallop. Soon, the construction site were ready for the operation. Princess Yuna: What’s that? The Lorax: Oh no! Those tree cutters! Nyx: This can’t be happening! Charlie Brown: Good Grief! Yuna and her friends ran to stop the vehicles from cutting down the Truffula Trees. Princess Yuna: Stop! Svengallop: Princess Yuna, what do you foals and kids hink you're doing? Lucy van Pelt: Trying to stop those chopping jerks from cutting down those trees! Svengallop: What you're doing is interfering our doing for the new EEA School providing for me!   Abacus Cinch: And trying to buy this area for EEA Property! Charlie Brown: But neither of you have any right to take away the private property of the Once-ler.   Moththina: That's right! Yzma: This is a complete outrage! Abacus Cinch: (stops her) Yzma, a word if you please!   So, Yzma and Cinch spoke with each other privately. Yzma: What makes you think Princess Yuna would accept a wager. Abacus Cinch: You'll see, she never refuses a challenge. Yzma: I hope you know what you're doing. Just then, Chancellor Neighsay appeared from the portal to see what's all the commotion. Chancellor Neighsay: What's going on here? Portal Glow: Daddy, Yzma and Cinch were trying to cut down the Truffula Trees. Chancellor Neighsay: Abacus, this is an outrage! We cannot provide an EEA School for Svengallop if there's too many trees to cut down! Abacus Cinch: Oh, really? Svengallop: (ticked off) That’s it! That was the last straw, Neighsay! Prince Edmond: Don’t worry, Yuna. My father once went around the world with Nia, he told me about that when they were engines before they transform into ponies. Princess Yuna: (got an idea) Around the world. That’s it! (nudging Neighsay's robe) Chancellor Neighsay, I have an idea! At the Golden Oak Library, Chancellor Neighsay made a proposal on Yuna and her friends' behalf. Chancellor Neighsay: I propose that Princess Yuna and her friends along with my daughter, Portal Glow to go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days starting at High Noon tomorrow. Yzma: And just what would that probe, Chancellor Neighsay? Chancellor Neighsay: That neither of you have any right to take away what belongs to someone else. Abacus Cinch: Very well, Chancellor. (to Princess Yuna) How about it, Princess Yuna? If you succeed your task, then we'll leave the Truffula Forest in peace. But if you loose, you will leave. Princess Yuna: Deal. (shakes hooves with Cinch) Just before high noon the next day, Yuna and her friends finished packed up their bags. Princess Yuna: Clothes? Snowdrop: Check! Princess Yuna: Pajamas? Nyx: Check! Princess Yuna: Movies including Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, My Little Pony, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts films, Ready Player One, The Incredibles and Incredibles 2? Dipper Pines: Check! Princess Yuna: Toothbrushes and toothpastes? Mabel Pines: Check! Princess Yuna: Deodorants? Charlie Brown: Check! Princess Yuna: Hairbrushes? Snoopy: (thumbs up) Princess Yuna: Videogame sets? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Check! Princess Yuna: Stuffed animals? Grubber: Check! Princess Yuna: Journals? Dipper Pines: Check and double check! Then, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia and the other families wished Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, the Grinch, Max, Fred, and the Lorax luck as they got on Capper’s Flying Ford Anglia, the Mighty Bus, RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II, HMHS Britannic, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), and Kaneda’s Bike. Princess Luna: (as she and her husband hugged their daughters) I'm going to miss you three, Yuna, Solarna and Snowdrop. Princess Celestia: (joins the family group hug) Good luck, Girls. Princess Yuna: Thanks, all of you. Goodbye! We won't let you down! Twilight Sparkle: Good luck! See you in 84 days! Princess Twila: We will, Mommy! Princess Cadance: I'm gonna miss my daughters. Shining Armor: I'm gonna miss those four ships. And so, they took their flight making their way to North America. Along the way, Yuna discovered that Snoopy is in his World War 1 Flying Ace outfit. Princess Yuna: Snoopy, you’re the World War 1 Flying Ace! I can’t believe it! Just as he shushed her, he, his siblings, and Woodstock gathered their friends. Princess Yuna: Sorry. Don’t you worry, Snoopy. My friends and I will keep our secret and make your doghouse into a new plane. Snoopy: (chuckles) At New York City, Yuna and her friends were amazed as they met with Oliver, Dodger, their gang, the Ghostbusters and Slimer. Princess Twila: Hi, Everyone. Oliver: Hi, Guys! Princess Solarna: My friends and I remember you, you were the pets who we taken care of you. Dodger: You got that right, Solarna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, let's take a picture. Emerald: Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature say "cheese"! Yuna and her friends: Cheese! Emerald take a picture at New York City and then pictures of the Statue of Liberty, the Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters, Tank and Slimer eats hotdogs, the Twin Towers, the American flag and the entire city. As Yuna and the others traveled in Mexico, they met with El Chupacabra along with some old and new Mexican friends along with Miguel Rivera and his family. El Chupacabra: Hola, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hello, El Chupacabra. Hola, Miguel. Miguel Rivera: Hola, Yuna! That night, they celebrated the fiesta in honor of Dipper, Mabel, and their friends along with Yuna. Mabel Pines: (munching some tacos) Those tacos are delicious! Elena Rivera: Glad you like them, Mabel. (to Miguel) Miguel, would you like some more? Miguel Rivera: No gracias, Abulita, I'm good. Elena Rivera: Okay then, Mijo, just thought I ask. Princess Yuna: Hector will be remembered, Miguel. Miguel Rivera: Yeah. Good riddance for Ernesto de la Cruz. Emerald takes some pictures of Yuna and Miguel playing their guitars, Grubber eating tacos with a lot of sauce, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake eating nachos and drinks Buzz Cola, some tacos and nachos, the Mexican Flag, the Mexican City and Santa Cecilia. In South America, Emerald was taking a few pictures of all the animals and villages. Emerald: Hello, tigers. (takes a picture of tigers) Hello, monkeys. (takes a picture of monkeys) Man, those animal pictures are so amazing. Princess Yuna: I know. Right? Hugo: (off-screen) Fascinating. Isn't it? Rita: (off-screen) You will take a good view of Paradise Falls. Princess Yuna: Who said that? Rita: (off-screen) Me. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225